


Anniversary

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [14]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desus - Freeform, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Pet Names, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Sex, Top Jesus (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: It's been a year since they first met. It's Daryl's birthday and the last time Paul witnessed that Daryl didn't seem to be celebrating and now he'd been acting weird and not talking about it at all.Paul doesn't know that it's a different reason entirely that Daryl had been nervous about this day.(All of these stories are connected but most of them can easily be read without the rest of the series. This is just a single cute smut scene so you don't need anything else. But if you want you can read their first time in bed together. It's called More.)





	Anniversary

The house was weirdly quiet. Paul had made sure to get off early that day. It was Daryl’s birthday which meant that it was their one year anniversary too. Marcy had the day off like every Friday, but that normally meant that Daryl had taken over the kitchen for most of the day. But when Paul came home from work, he found himself longing for the absent smell of roast or steak. Daryl sometimes stayed out later when he’d been on a hunt. Paul was sure that he just needed time outside of the house. Though those days normally corresponded with Paul working late.

Paul went straight for the shower. He’d normally do that at home, with Daryl, on Fridays. They hadn’t talked about the day, except that one time where Paul had asked how Daryl wanted to celebrate, and Daryl had shot down the conversation. Paul wasn’t sure about this day. The only time he’d seen Daryl on his birthday was the day they met and the hunter had surely been at the bar for hours before Paul walked in. He’d gotten drunk way to fast after changing in the beer for whiskey. Maybe birthdays wasn’t a favorite of Daryl’s.

Half wet hair and only a towel around him he met Daryl in the bedroom.

“Dee. Where have you been?”

The hunter tried to hide the fact that he for a split-second bit the inside of his cheek. “Just out walking.”

Nervousness almost never hit Daryl, so Paul had no doubt that something was up.

“What’s up…? Is it the knee?” Paul hoped to God that it wasn’t the knee.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Daryl cradled Paul’s face with both hands and placed a loving but shaky and slightly too short kiss on his lips. “I’m ready.”

Paul’s mind raced over everything this could mean; Ready to get a job, which hadn’t been mentioned since that joke before they moved in together. Ready to paint the kitchen in a color that Paul actually liked? Ready to get married?! Paul was running out of ideas. The last one would have been totally out of the blue, and seemed kinda ridiculous since they’d never considered it.

“Ready?”

The smile on Daryl’s face was timid but he was clearly amused that Paul was confused. He kissed him again, this time a bit longer, and moved his hands down Paul’s chest, to the towel and let it fall to the floor.

“Ready.” He looked Paul in the eyes and Paul froze.

Daryl had been a novice when it came to everything about having sex with a man, but by now there was only one thing Daryl hadn’t done in bed. One thing, Paul had accepted would never happen. Paul hadn’t thought about it since the first time they did more than a blowjob, and Daryl had almost lost it when Paul even came close with a hand.

Daryl pulled Paul by his wrist and gestured for him to sit on the bed, while Daryl got undressed himself. The immediate shock was slowly leaving Paul as he watched his boyfriend throw his boxers in the pile with the rest of his clothes.

Daryl stood still for a moment. Back turned, but close enough that Paul could reach his hand and pull him down to sit next to him.

“You sure? You know I don’t need this.”

“I know. I want this. I figured that this was a good day to decide on.”

Paul brushed his hand up Daryl’s neck and buried his fingers in the hair on the back of his head, making him turn ad look at him. “How long have you been thinking of this?”

Daryl looked down. “Since you enjoyed it so much the first time, but I’ve only been set on the date for a month or so.”

“Tiger. That’s a long time.”

Paul couldn’t believe that here he’d been walking around thinking that everything had been set ad they were both good with how things were, and at the same time Daryl had been contemplating and struggling with the thought of doing more.

“I know. I guess that’s why there had to be some kinda deadline.”

The light hand moving up Paul’s back wasn’t shaking, like the one he held in his lap. He waited for Daryl to look at him again.

“Okay, Babe. If you are ready...” Daryl nodded and Paul lifted his hand and kissed the back of it. “Now, do you want to clean first?”

“I’ve already done that.”

Surprised, Paul looked at Daryl. “Dee…?” He wasn’t even sure he’d known to do that, let alone how to.

“YouTube…” Daryl smiled.

The tingling feeling of nerves getting ready, buzzed through his body at the realization that there was proof that this wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. Paul chuckled and kissed Daryl while pressing him slowly backwards onto the bed. The hunter’s muscles were rigorous, but moved with Paul.

One hand laced it’s fingers with fingers from one of Daryl’s and moved up next to Daryl’s head. The other hand rested lightly on Daryl’s cheek while the soft kiss sent shivers though both bodies. Paul sat over Daryl’s thighs, making sure he knew that they weren’t going too fast. They were not going there yet. The soldier let go of the hunter’s hand and face and let the light palms move over the chest, following the wet trail of light kisses. Paul soon noticed the bigger movements of Daryl’s chest and even slower he worked his way up to his neck. He lingered behind his ear and made a point of breathing heavily before sucking Daryl’s earlobe into his mouth a scratching it with his front teeth. Daryl heaved in air as he had been under water.

Paul had his elbows on Daryl’s shoulders as he gently took his face in his hands and slowly descended on his lover’s lips. Naturally they fit together, Paul’s upper lip sucked into Daryl’s mouth, caressed but the tongue’s light touch, and Daryl’s lower lip carefully tugged between Paul’s teeth. Daryl’s hands moved up Paul’s sides and with a gasp Paul had to let go of the perfect connection with his boyfriend.

Paul found Daryl’s playful eyes and watched them turn stern as he moved his hands to the man’s hips.

“You can stop any time. This is for you. You need to remember that.”

“I know.”

The shakiness from Daryl’s voice spread to his body and Paul felt him tense. “It’s okay babe. I got you.”

Without sitting up he rolled down next to Daryl. He nibbled small marks on his chest as he moved his hand down between Daryl’s legs. The first second Daryl tensed but before Paul could withdraw, he relaxed and bend the leg against Paul, making it easier for the hand to reach.

Paul pushed himself lower in the bed and leaned in to kiss the sensitive skin over Daryl’s bellybutton, making the rapidly moving lungs pull in extra air. Paul lifted his head and looked straight into Daryl’s eyes. Daryl nodded and Paul’s index finger circled Daryl’s untouched hole and Daryl gasped loudly and closed his thighs around Paul’s hand and arm. Paul froze and took one of Daryl’s hands.

“Hon. It’s alright. Breathe, I’m not doing anything before you say I can.”

While nodding and trying to calm his breathing, Daryl opened up his legs again. The second time Paul touched him, Daryl reacted the exact same way, except that he moved back faster.

Paul was starting to doubt that Daryl really wanted this, or if it was only to please him, or maybe just because he thought that it would be expected of him to get over this.

“Dee. Are you sure you want this?”

Daryl took Paul’s shoulder and bit his lip before talking. “I’m sure. I just… Listen I’m sure and this _is_ for me. I know that you don’t need me to do it.”

That was probably the best explanation he was going to get, but this wasn’t working.

“I’ve got another idea.” Paul gout out of bed and sat on his knees next to the mattress. “Turn face down.”

Daryl looked confused but followed through. Paul took his hand and held it on the mattress in front of Daryl’s face. He laid the other hand on the narrow part of Daryl’s back. Paul still remember the first time he had moved his hands up under Daryl’s shirt and touched the lowest scar; the gasp from the hunter and the hands grabbing Paul’s wrists. Paul hadn’t reacted and just moved on as there was nothing. That had only been a few days after their first encounter. Now they’d been together for a year and neither of them had ever mentioned the lines over Daryl’s back. Since that day Daryl had never showed signs that he was uncomfortable with Paul seeing or touching them. He didn’t this time either.

Paul leaned in and kissed Daryl’s temple and whispered in his ear. “Dee… What are you scared of?”

The muscles under Paul’s hand tensed and automatically he started rubbing the lower of Daryl’s spine slowly with his thumb.

“What if I…?”

“Hon. C’mon.”

Daryl looked at heir intertwined fingers. “What if I don’t like it? What if _you_ don’t?”

A weight heavy enough to dent the floor dropped from Paul’s shoulders. Quickly he moved his hand up Daryl’s spine and ended on his chin pushing his face up to meet him.

“Babe. You have to know by now that the thing that get’s me going the fastest by far, is making you feel good. So if you don’t like it I won’t either and we simply won’t do it again.” Paul kissed Daryl’s nose quickly and then looked him in the eyes with a smirk on his face. “But I’m sure you’ll like it and if you do, I’ll probably do it every day we’re together.”

Paul knew very well that they were together every single day and had been for the past ten months. Daryl seemed to relax and his breathing was for sure getting slower. Paul moved a strand of hair from Daryl’s forehead.

“Just be honest with me.”

Daryl nodded and welcomed the small peck on his lips before Paul moved his hand slowly down.

With a smoothly moving palm, Paul brushed over Daryl’s backside and down his thigh. Moving up again Paul got closer to the crack between his cheeks and Daryl’s back raised with a big slow breath. Getting close the second time, Daryl’s one leg bent just enough to make the invitation. Paul kissed Daryl’s hand and looked him in the eyes. Paul was close to forgetting what they were doing and just dive in to the two deep blues with a deep and passionate kiss, but Daryl’s eyes closed slowly and another deep breath made his body arch.

Paul smiled to himself and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead before letting go of his hand to take the lube out of the bedside table. Slowly he poured more than enough onto Daryl’s lower back. The gasp from the otherwise relaxed hunter had Paul’s blood run faster. He took Daryl’s hand again and Daryl held his tight as Paul started working the quickly heating lube down between the cheeks.

Paul took his time caressing the muscle. Daryl was breathing heavily and shifting slowly around under Paul’s hand. He started to seem impatient. Paul paused for a second to let Daryl know that they were taking the next step and Daryl froze. Moving his hand fingertips first from the middle of Daryl’s thigh, he slowly made his way between the cheeks and didn’t stop before his boyfriend gasped at the intrusion of the tight muscle. Daryl almost immediately relaxed and loosened the suddenly tight grip on Paul’s hand.

Paul pressed in a little further and before he knew it Daryl had let him in to his second knuckle. As gentle as he could, Paul moved the finger half way out and then back in. After a few times with Daryl lying completely still, the hunter bent his leg more and let Paul in far enough that he could touch his prostate.

Daryl moaned loudly and fast from surprise at the first encounter. He squeezed Paul’s hand and pulled him down to look at him. Daryl’s eyes seemed surprise but the hazy daze on his face and the slightly open mouth testified that it hadn’t been a bad one. Paul took his hand from Daryl’s and brushed the hunter’s hair from his face, kissed him shortly on his mouth and then sat up on the mattress next to his boyfriend’s thighs.

Paul brushed over the prostate again and Daryl closed his eyes. With the third touch Daryl’s hands grabbed the sheath on both sides of the pillow.

Even though this was a first for Daryl. A first between them. They were not strangers to sex. They knew each other to extent, and Paul knew exactly how Daryl looked and sounded when he was nervous, overwhelmed or begging for more. Right this moment Paul saw signs of all three and nothing could ever make him feel as good as when Daryl felt like this.

A few more moves in and out and Paul added a second finger. Daryl wasn’t warned about this one. He pulled away but within a second, he was back to moving his hips and legs in the rhythm of Paul’s fingers and his own breathing.

Without pulling out Paul climbed in to the bed. Daryl quickly understood and made room for to sit between his legs. A third finger made it’s way in and Daryl gasped loudly and clasped his hands on the sheath so Paul though he might end up poking holes in it. Paul wasn’t able to move. Because Daryl didn’t. He was squeezed around the three fingertips so hard that there was no other way than out. He pulled out and slowly rubbed the ring with the tip of his thumb.

Paul’s free hand rubbed the lower of Daryl’s back. “Hon? Relax I’m not going further if you don’t want it.”

It took a few seconds for Daryl to way his options, but eventually he relaxed just enough that Paul knew it was okay to come closer. He moved his hand up the spine and followed it with kisses. When he was laying with his chest pressed against Daryl’s back, he kissed his neck and talked quietly.

“Babe. Did I hurt you?”

Daryl reached back and took Paul’s hand. “No… Well, yeah. But it wasn’t bad. It was…”

Paul lifted his head to look at his boyfriend’s face as he was searching for the right words.

“…It was just much. I’m good.”

“You sure, D? You don’t have to.”

Daryl let go of Paul’s hand and slowly pushed him off. He turned to his back and took Paul’s other hand by the wrist and moved it slowly down on himself. Paul’s heart skipped a beat or two when he sat up and Daryl took hold on his shaft.

“I’m sure. I’m sure I’ll like it.” Daryl’s eyes were shining and Paul had to steady himself as his legs shook when he moved between Daryl’s.

Sitting on his heals, with Daryl pressed so close between his knees that there was almost no room for his hand, Paul found Daryl’s entrance again. Two fingers entered and seeing Daryl’s chest elevate as his back arched was the hottest thing Paul had ever witnessed. The third finger resulted in eyes squeezed together and gasps not only coming from pleasure but Daryl’s relentless hand on Paul’s cock, made a clear statement that he was not allowed to stop. Soon, Daryl started moving with the rhythm again and when the three fingers started taking turns on his prostate, he thrusted the air and Daryl’s other hand reached for his own cock, but had to give up as it was destined to hold the mattress so he would not fall off.

Paul leaned in and kissed Daryl’s chest. Small pearls of sweat was covering his entire body and Paul felt the heat radiating from him before he realized that he was just as overworked himself. Daryl let go of Paul’s cock and took his neck, the other hand held tight round his back. The deep sloppy kiss was broken by gasps as Paul pushed his fingers in harder.

Paul’s mind was conflicted. Taking this further could ruin everything they were doing right now, and he certainly didn’t want that, but not moving along would be torturous. With his free hand he took hold of Daryl’s chin; making him look him in the eyes. Daryl eased his breathing as much as possible and nodded for Paul to go on.

The throbbing in his cock made Paul had no illusions that he would last more than a few thrusts. Even his own hand making sure there was enough lube, pushed him closer. He leaned in to kiss Daryl again while guiding himself with one hand.

The moan from Daryl as he bit Paul’s lower lip revealed nothing but pleasure. Paul pushed in again and Daryl wrapped both arms around his back and tugged his head in the crease of Paul’s neck. Paul had no movement than his hips, but nothing else was needed. He felt the shakes of the bigger man as they were his own and Daryl’s erect cock was pressing against his stomach. With effort Paul got his hand between them and started working Daryl’s shaft in the same rhythm as everything else.

They breathed in unison. As one person they moved their muscles and as one person they reached the top. The tremor moving up Paul’s spine and down his legs sent him helplessly to Daryl’s rapidly bouncing chest. His arm behind Daryl’s neck and Daryl’s shaking arms around his back was the only thing preventing him from falling to the floor.

Slowly, the chest under Paul slowed down and Paul started to feel the blood flowing back to his own feet. He lifted his head and looked at Daryl’s tranquil face and his light blue eyes only half open. Slowly he rolled them to the side and hugged the hunter tight as they lay face to face.

“Hon?”

Daryl only hummed in response. Paul pulled the cover over their rapidly cooling whet bodies.

“You good?”

Daryl pulled the cover closer to his chin and opened his eyes. “I can’t believe I held of on that for a whole year.”

Daryl removed the messy hair from Paul’s face so he could see Paul’s smile clearly before he tugged himself to the soldier’s chest. He laced his fingers with Paul’s and in silence they both found sleep.


End file.
